Usnistani National Militia
Considered by the US to be Usnistan's version of America's own National Guard, the Usnistani National Militia is the main militia unit of the Usnistani Armed Forces. It is also the second largest service branch in the Usnistani Armed Forces, besides the Army. History The Usnistani National Militia was created by the Usnistani government back when Usnistani itself was in its infancy, intended to be an augmentation of the Usnistani Armed Forces to serve as a supplementation for the Usnistani Army. The National Militia's biggest role was during the War in Usnistan, which began when Russia and Turkey invaded the country in the late 1990s. During this time, Hiba El-Sadeh and Abdullah Al-Safi had recently joined after witnessing atrocities committed against their people by both Russian and Turkish soldiers. The National Militia has been fighting the invaders since 1996. Weapons Small arms *AK-47 *M40A5 *PKP Pecheneg *Skorpion *SR-3 Vikhr *Flamethrower *G36C *G3A3 *RPD *Dragunov SVD *M9A1 *MP412 Vehicles *AM General HMMWV *Terradyne Armored Vehicles Gurkha *Pickup truck Notable members *Abdullah Al-Safi *Hiba el-Saadeh Gallery Uznistani.png Usnistani guerilla fighter with AK47.png Usnistani gas mask soldier.png Usnistani soldier with G36C.png Usnistani with RPD.png Usnistani militiamen.png Usnistani with beanie.png Usnistani with ski mask.png Usnistani demolitions.png I DECLARE WAR.jpg Hiba el-Saadeh.jpg|Hiba Al-Sadeh Abdullah Al-Safi.jpg|Abdullah Al-Safi Quotes *!المنطقة محميّة'' - Almantaqah mahmiyah!'' / Area Clear! *!جندي صحافي مسقوط'' - Jundee sahafi masqoot!'' / Soldier down! *!قنّاص'' - Qanaas!'' / Sniper! *!قصف'' - Qasf!'' / Airstrike! *!رمي من جهات متعددة'' - Ramy min jehat muta'dedah!'' / We’re being shot at from multiple directions! *!عندنا واحد مصيب! واحد مصيب'' - I'ndena wahed musib! Wahed musib!'' / We have a man down, a man down! *!تقصّف شديد - Taqasuf shadeed! / Heavy resistance! *!أنا تحت العدو'' - Ana taht al a'du! / I’m under the enemy! *!منطقة السقوط - Manteqat alsuqut!'' / Landing zone! *!انتبه وراك'' - Intebeh waraak!'' / Look behind you! *!اهجموا اليسار'' - Uhjumo al yesar!'' / Flank left! *!اهجموا اليمين'' - Uhjumo al yemin!'' / Flank right! *!استمروا الرمي'' - Estamero aramy!'' / Keep shooting! *!خليكم عليّ'' - Khalikum a'lay! / Cover me! *!امسكوا مكانكم - Amseku makankum! / Hold your positions! *!متعرض للنار - Mutaaredh annar!'' / We’re taking fire! *!أحتاج تعزيزات'' - Ahtaj ta'zizat!'' / Need backup! *!اقتحام! اقتحام! اقتحام'' - Eqteham! Eqteham! Eqteham!'' / Breach! Breach! Breach! *!اتصل عالمركز'' - Etasel a'almarkaz!'' / Call HQ! *!ارجعوا الرمي'' - Erjeo'oh aramy!'' / Return fire! *!ادخلوا'' - Udkholu!'' / Enter! *!بغيّر مخزن'' - Baghayir makhzan!'' / Changing magazine! *!احميني! بعبّي مخزن'' - Ihmeeni! Ba'abi makhzan!'' / Cover me! Filling up storage (Reloading)! *!بعبّي'' - Ba’abi'' / Reloading! *!رمانة'' - Romana!'' / Pomegranate (Semtex Grenade)! *!أرمي رمانة'' - Aramy romanah!'' / Throwing pomegranate! (Semtex Grenade) *!أرمي قنبلة يدوية'' - Aramy qunbelah yadaweeyah!'' / Throwing hand grenade! *!القنبلة'' - Al qunbelah!/ Grenade! *!قنبلة صوتية - Qunbelah sawteyah!'' / Sound grenade! (Probably Flash) *!آه! هو كان حقّي'' - Ah! Hu kan haqi!'' / Aah! He was mine! *!ضرب ممتاز'' - Dharb mumtaz!'' / Excellent shooting! *!حاضر'' - Hadher!'' / Roger! *!معليش'' - Ma'lish!'' / No problem! *!ضرب'' - Dharb!'' / Heavy fire! *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" *Бросаю гранату! - "Brosaju granatu! / "Throwing grenade!" *Бросаю стан гранату! - "Brosaju stan granatu! / "Throwing stun grenade!" *Дымовая граната! - "Dimovaya granata! / "Smoke grenade!" *Прикройте меня! Я должен перезарядиться! - "Prikrojte menja! Ja dolzhen perezaryazhaditsya! / "Cover me! I'm reloading!" *Прикройте меня! - "Prikrojte menja!" / "Cover me!" *Меняю обойму! - "Menyayu oboimu!" / "I am changing my magazine!" *Чёрт! У меня нет патронов! Перезаряжаюсь! - "Chyort! U menya net patronov! Perezaryazhayus!" / ''"Damn! I have no rounds! Reloading!" *Враг убит! - "''Vrag ubit! / Enemy killed! *Враг уничтожен! - "Vrag unichtozhen! / "Enemy eliminated!" *Цель уничтожена! - "Tsel' unichtozhena! / "Target eliminated!" *Сдохни, гад! - "Sdohni, gad!" / "Die, bastard!" *Граната!!! - "Granata!!! / ''"Grenade!!!" *Заряжаю взрывчатку - ''"Zariajayu vzryvchatku" / "Arming explosives" (C4) *Вспышка - "Vspyshka" / "Flash!" *Я ранен - "Ja ranen!" / "I'm wounded" *Бегите, трусы! - "Begitye, trusy!" / ''"Run, cowards!" *Вот вам граната, гады! - ''"Vot vam granata, gady!" / "Here is a grenade, bastards!" *Пришил его! - "Prishil' ego!" / "I got him!" *Ха! Уложил его! - "Ha! Ulozhil ego!" / "Ha! I killed him!" *Ха! Кажется, этот идиот не знал, как надо укрываться! - "Ha! Kazhetsya, etot idiot ne znal, kak nado ukrivatsya!" ''/ "Ha! It seems that this idiot did not know how to take cover!" *Это за моего брата! - ''"Eto za moyego brata!" / ''"That is for my brother!" *Это за мою сестру! - ''"Eto za moyu sestru!" ''/ "That is for my sister!" *Поубивайте этих трусов! - ''"Poubivayte etih trusov!" / "Kill those cowards!" *Эй, идиоты, ловите! - "Ey, idioty, lovite!" / "Hey, you idiots, catch!" *Лучше ты, чем я! - "Luchshe ty, chem ya!" / "Better you than me!" *Сшибите им головы! - "Shibite im golovy!" / "Shoot their heads off!" *Напугайте этих трусов мощным огнём! - "Napugaite etih trusov moschnym ognyom!" / "Scare these cowards with heavy fire!" *Пошли! - ""Pashli!" / "Go!" Category:Factions Category:Allies